Slip Away
by coli66
Summary: Akari is in love. She is deeply, madly truly in love with a wonderful man. Thing is, he's getting married. Like, tomorrow! Should she step in the way? Or should she just try her best to get over this heart-break, like her friend tell her to. One-shot.


Slip Away

**Hello! This is a little-one shot I came up with during first period. Enjoy!**

As I sit on the mountain, I overlook the island I saved. Yes, saved. For the past two years, I spent my life dedicated to this island, saving it from extinction. Am I proud of myself? Yes. Am I happy? No. Why, you may ask? The guy I love is getting married tomorrow. He helped me so much these past two years. His blues eyes, his blond hair, everything about him is perfect. I remember when I first met him, how I thought what a snob he was. He thought he owned the place. He's really nice at heart, just you gotta get him to open up to you. He's getting married to the short, stuck-up snob with pink named Luna. She works at the tailor shop. But come to think of it, I've never actually seen her work. She gives all the work to her sister, Candace, and she's expecting her first child in a few months. I wish I knew if Gill truly loved Luna. I really don't wanna go to the wedding tomorrow, but Kathy and Renee are making me. They say it will help me get over Gill. But I can't. I can't get over Gill, as if he was just some random middle school crush. My love for him is true.

I feel the sun set behind me, marking the end to another day. As I slowly get up, my bones ache with soreness. I let out a deep sigh. I really just want to go home and have a real good cry. I tuck my plain, boring and ugly brown hair behind my ears, and start walking down the mountain path.

As I walk into my warm, cozy home, I have a sudden evil thought. That I should just pack up and leave. Just to leave without any trace and find a new place to live. I did the same when my parents abandoned me, a sixteen year old with nowhere, absolutely nowhere to go. I push the thought away from my brain. No. Too many people care about me now. I made too many friends, and I can't hurt like that. Besides, this town needs a farmer. They rely on me. I can't turn my back to them.

I crawl underneath the bed covers, and let the tears stream silently down my cheeks. I lost the ability to sob a while ago, when they first got engaged, and I just can't sob anymore. Not enough strength.

"Don't even try to get out of it!" Kathy yells into my ear. I jump a foot in the air, mentally pinching myself for giving Kathy a key to my house.

"I'm not trying to! Gee, can't a girl sleep around here?" I tell my best friend. She roles her eyes, and throws a light blue dress, around knee-length, at me.

"What's this?" I say, holding it up like some kind of dead animal. I'm a tom-boy, and prefer to stay that way.

"This, is a dress. You wear it for special occasions. Like weddings." She explains slowly, like she's talking to a two year old. I role my eyes.

"I knew that. What I meant was, whose is it?" I ask.

"Its mine. But I'm wearing the pink one wi-"

"With the stripes?"

"Yeah." Yes, this actually how our conversations go. We know, much to my disapproval, each others wardrobes like the back of our hands. Kinda like how I know Gill. He is one of the closest people to me in my life. Kathy notices my sudden sadness.

"Seriously. You need to get over him. If he's marrying Luna, and can't see how amazing you are, then he's now worth your tears." I smile at my friend's comforting words.

"Thanks." I say/

"Now, you better be ready in five minutes! I'll meet you outside." The pony-tailed girl leaves me, and walks out the door. I change into the dress, and frown.

Ew. Ruffles.

All around the neckline no doubt. I sigh. Today is gonna be a very long day.

I sit by the isle, right beside Kathy. I look over to Mayor Hamilton. He isn't happy and cheerful, like his usual self. He looks sad. Scared almost. As if he knows that this wedding is a bad idea.

Everyone gets situated, and I watch Gill comes out of the room in front of the church. I can't keep my eyes off of him. He catches me, and gives a small wave. I wave back. If I'm not mistaken, I believe I see Mayor Hamilton smile out of the corner of my eye.

The music begins to play, and we all stand up. I watch Luna come up isle. She looks amazing. She always does. 'Cause she's just that type of beautiful. Me? I'm nothing but a farmer. I don't have the time to look beautiful. We all take our seats. I drift away, ignoring Perry's words...Until...

"If anyone should object to these two be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I hear Kathy give a sigh, knowing what I'm thinking.

I stand up...Almost I'm halfway up when I hear the words of Candace, and I jolt back to where I was. Luckily, no one noticed me, on account of being shocked with Candace.

"U-uh...I-I'm n-not one f-f-for speaking...b-but I can't let my sister marry a man she doesn't love." the crowd gasps. I smile. I swear to Goddess that Hamilton smiles. Gill looks at Luna in a disgusted way. The rest of the day is a blur. One big happy blur. Gill and Luna didn't get married that day. Luna, according to Candace, is still in love with an ex-boyfriend. She left the island, breaking her family and friend's hearts.

Its a year later now. Gill eventually got over his heartbreak. He found someone else...

Me.

Kathy is dressing me in a long white gown. I'm smiling. Yum. Ruffles. Next thing I know, I'm walking down the isle. the whole island's here. I look over to Hamilton. He's smiling like the sun is shinning for the first time in years.

The next thing I can remember is looking into Gill's deep blue eyes, while listening to Perry's words.

"I do." I say, automatically at the right time.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I almost let love slip away that day. I look back and think of what I could have said, if Candace wasn't there that day. I'm also thankful everyday that Gill is mine. And that he will always be mine. Forever.


End file.
